Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!
"Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" is the first episode of the first season of Stoked, and the first overall. Summary Broseph, Emma, Fin and Reef arrive at Surfer's Paradise resort, excited about their new jobs. But they soon become very disappointed when they find out that their jobs aren't what they expected. Meanwhile Lo, the daughter of the hotel's owner, finds out her party last night is on the news. Plot The episode begins with Emma watching a video about Surfer's Paradise resort while packing her clothes as she gets ready to head to the legendary surf spot. Later that day, we meet Reef on the boardwalk. Reef is talking to his buddy back home who has a sucky job and is not with Reef since he has to take summer school. Fin is then talking to her sister about how all she has to do this summer is to teach tourists how to surf and how she can't wait for Gromfest. Emma is there, also on her iPhone thanking her mom for letting her come, so that she may become a true surfer. Then a messed-up tour bus that looks like a purple Orca (AKA killer whale) comes along and a matching mascot comes out and dances. The three newcomers realize that the cheesy bus is their ride to go to the resort they are working at. On the bus, we meet the bus driver, known as the Kahuna, who drives the bus for people who need it at the resort. The Kahuna assures the groms that they are about to surf the best waves in Canada. Meanwhile, in the Penthouse at the resort, is where Lo comes in. Lo's older brother, Ty, comes into the place and finds out that Lo threw a massive party while their parents and younger brother were out of town--the party got so out-of-hand that the partygoers ended up trashing basically the entire hotel (including the penthouse) and attracted the attention of a TV-news crew, who describe Lo's party as "an end-of-the-school-year party gone wrong." The three newcomers make it to their destination, Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort, which turns out to be a kooky tourist trap. At the hotel, the group meets Broseph, who was sleeping in the fountain from the party the night before. He immediately notices Emma and Fin and quickly introduces himself. The three newcomers find out about the party from the night before from Johnny, the "front desk guy" of the resort. Emma admits that the hotel isn't quite what she and the others envisioned and Fin quickly points out how lame and cheesy everything looks. Johnny understands how the newcomers feel, and deduces that Reef and the girls must have seen the previous summer's brochure for the hotel--Johnny explains that after last summer, corporate decided to turn all the resorts into "themed hotels." However, despite the obvious "kookiness" of the resort, Surfer's Paradise still has the best surfing in Canada. Upon seeing Broseph, Johnny (who apparently knows him) questions why he's there--Broseph, apparently "needing" a change of scenery from the surf shop that his mom runs, explains to Johnny that he managed to score a job at the hotel as a bellhop. The gang then meets Andrew Baumer (who nearly everyone calls "Bummer" behind his back), the day manager of the resort. He immediately has the gang go clean out the pool from the party after learning from Johnny that they're going to be part of the summer staff this year. While cleaning out the hotel's main pool, Johnny then has to explain resort life to the groms, that if something sick happens, the workers are stuck cleaning the mess instead of surfing in the afternoon. During the middle of cleaning, Emma asks where Fin and Reef are going to be working within the hotel, explaining that she'll be working as a waitress in the Pirate Ship--Reef reveals that he's the hotel's new surfing instructor. Fin thinks she has that job and claims that there's a mistake. Johnny radios Bummer to check if it is true--as it turns out, Fin's going to be working at the hotel as part of the housekeeping staff, much to her displeasure, especially since she doesn't even clean her own room at home. Reef and Fin then get into a fight about surfing skills and the genders who ride the boards. The fight's broken up by Johnny who tells them they have to move on to setting up the new deck chairs. Emma asks what happened to the old ones and Johnny says that the partygoers last night had a huge bonfire on the beach and ran out of firewood. From up in the Penthouse, the new gang is being watched by Lo, who tells her older brother that everything's being taken care of. Ty doesn't believe so and goes to get in a quick surf session before the rest of the summer staff arrives. The group cleans up the resort. During this time, Reef asks Johnny if he thinks Fin is into him. She is giving him a angry scowl, which Johnny interprets as a "no"; as Fin's scowl only gets more intense while staring at Reef, Johnny tells him that "that's not the face of someone that's into you". After cleaning up the resort and the golf course, they finally make it to the staff house, which Johnny explains is going to be their home for the summer. It turns out to be a dump, but the upside being that is has easy access to the beach (and Reef and Broseph like that there's a TV and couches on the porch). There they meet No Pants Lance and Ripper, returning staff. Ripper says that most likely one of them is going to be fired on the first day, which starts another fight between Fin and Reef, which is yet again broken by Johnny by telling them which rooms they are staying in. Broseph and Reef are rooming with Johnny, Fin is in her room solo (which has three beds), and Emma has a crabby roommate and a room that smells like skunk. Emma then hears a scream from close by, and a visibly shaken Kelly asks Johnny to call for hotel maintenance as the toilet in the staff house bathroom has overflowed. On the porch they complain that the place isn't that well kept. This is interrupted when Emma notices that the couches on the porch smell like surf wax, and Reef's impressed with how much Emma seems to love surfing--but then Emma makes a shocking confession: she's never actually gone surfing before coming to Surfer's Paradise. The rest of the group is horrified to hear this and Ripper states that they have to get Emma to the beach and teach her how to surf as soon as possible--Reef jumps at the chance to teach someone how to suf, but before he (or Fin, who offers to teach Emma herself) can do so, Bummer calls the new summer staff in and says that it's time for them to start their job training. Trivia * When Fin was talking on the phone with her sister Sam, Megan Fahlenbock, the voice of Jen from the animated series 6teen can be heard as the voice of Sam. * The pics Fin took and sent to her sister are of Ripper. * Emma's room is seen. * Surfing Lingo Introduced: ** Epic means "Huge waves or awesome surf session." ** Grom means "Teenage surfer." ** Kook means "Noob or wannabe surfer. Also, a tourist." ** Ripper means "Someone who rips at surfing." ** Stoked means "Enthusiastic or very happy." * Stoked Radio: ** Stoked Theme Song ** "Dear Maria Count Me In" by All Time Low ** "First Date" by The Fleshtones * According to Fin, this episode takes place exactly twelve weeks and three days before Gromfest is to take place. * Friends is referenced when Lo claims, "It's a moot point," after trying to disprove Ty's implication that she is lazy and claims their father never stays mad at her for too long. Goofs * When Reef arrives he puts his bag of nachos on the pier, but when picks up his bag there are no nachos. * When Reef arrives on the pier he has his bag but when he goes to grab his stuff he has his bag and board. * Emma's iPhone is supposed to be green. But when she's on the pier talking to her mom, it's gray. Appearances * Reef * Lo * Ty * Emma * Broseph * Johnny * Fin * Bummer * Kelly (not named) * Mr. Marvin * Mrs. Marvin * Todd (not named) * Mark (not named) * Martha McCartney (not named) * Ripper * No Pants Lance * Mr. Ridgemount (heard; not seen) * Sam McCloud (not named; not seen) * Moe (not seen) * Wipeout (not named) * The Kahuna * Sonny (not named) * Buster (not named) * Rosie Quotes Ty: Lo? Lo? LO! (Lo moans) Ty: It's amazing, I leave for one day, and you manage to trash the place. (Ty opens the blinds) Lo: It's too bright! (Ty looks out the window, shocked) Lo: It was just a little party. It will all be cleaned by the time they get home. Ty: I think you better see this. Lo: See what? (Ty turns on the television) Male Newscaster: Last night a luxury hotel was turned upside down, as what has been described as an end of the school year party gone awry. Lo: Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no! (Lo's iPhone rings; she picks it up) Guy: That party last night was— Lo: Hey. Can't talk right now. Is there any way Dad won't find out about this? Ty: What do you think? Reef: (About the resort) Sick parties, awesome surfing, I love this place! (Cuts to Reef cleaning the pool) Okay, not loving it so much anymore. Bummer: (In frustration over the mess left from the party) If I had a WEEK!!! The Kahuna: Yo dudes, all aboard for Surfer's Paradise Resort. Johnny: (After Kelly screams from the second floor of the staff house) Toilets overflowed again? Kelly: (Meekly, nodding as she trembles) Uh-huh! Can you call maintenance? Johnny: '''I can call 'em—they won't come, but I can call 'em. '''Wipeout: (To an unknown female surfer) You know there's room in here for two. Sonny: (Spotting the new arrivals) Well well well, looks like fresh bait, huh? Time to get into character. Sonny: (After Buster roars) Okay wise guy, don't pop a gill. Sonny: (After Buster hits the glass) How many times do I have to tell ya huh, watch out for the glass, shrimp for brains! Emma: (Watching Ripper) Wow that was so amazing! He ripped one off. Fin: (Laughs) I think you mean "ripped it up". Emma: (Laughs) Right. Ripper: The fired before Labor Day rate is 42 percent, so one of you is not going the distance. Fin: My money's on him. Reef: Hey, why me? Fin: (Sarcastic) I'm not sure—you just have that "going to get fired" look about you. Reef: Well maybe that's because you have that "I'm jealous you've got the awesome-est job here" look about you. Fin: (Sarcastic) Oooh, good come back. Emma: So where are you guys working anyway? I'm working in the dining room! Johnny: DR, nice decent tip potential! Reef: (Describing his job title) You are lookin' at the head of Water Sports and Surf Instruction. Fin: What? That's my job! Reef: Uh, is your name Reef? Fin: No! Reef: Then it's not your job, (Pulls out a letter) I got this in the mail last week! Fin: (Looking at the letter) Okay, there has to be some kind of mistake— (Hands the letter to Johnny) they said it was practically guaranteed! Johnny: (Looking at the letter) Looks legit! They do this all the time, move staff around. You'll get used to it. Fin: That's so unfair! So what am I supposed to do? Johnny: Let me check! (Pulls out his radio) Hey boss, just checking the employee posting for Fin McCloud? Bummer: Yeah, hold on! (Reading the posting) Fin McCloud! Uh, that's housekeeping! Fin: A maid? No! Oh no! Okay, I don't even clean my own room! The Kahuna: Whoa, what's up summer staff? I'm the Kahuna, I drive the shuttle for the hotel, so anytime you need to get into town, just look for me, just look for the Kahuna. So you groms here for the surf? Reef: Definitely! Fin: Is it as epic as they say it is? The Kahuna: Best in the country! Double over head most days. Hope you're ready to get worked. Reef: Oh man! I'm so stoked! So stoked! (Opens a window) Woo-hoo! What's up Sunset Beach! (Sees a skater wipe out) Oh, sorry about that, dude! (After a seagull poops on his head) Hey, I think it might be raining. Fin: (Giggles) That's not rain. Johnny: (As Broseph walks in soaking wet) Dude, what did I tell you about taking sink showers in the lobby bathroom? Broseph: Uh, don't? Johnny: Right. So what are you doing here anyway? Broseph: I'm the new bellhop, man! Johnny: Jump back. You're working here? What happened to the surf shop? Broseph: Needed a change of scenery. The Kahuna: Dude, wake up! You gotta punch in in ten minutes. You don't wanna get canned on your first day, do ya? Broseph: (Rubbing his eyes) What time is it? Reef: (Pulls out his iPhone) Almost twelve. Broseph: (Yawns) Man, I slept in! Broseph: (After spotting Fin and Emma) Girls that I don't know, what's up?! Fin: (Laughs) Rough night? Broseph: No doubt. (Fin and Emma walk off) Hey, wait up! The Kahuna: Good luck, dudes! (Drives off) Fin: (Upon seeing the inside of the hotel) Oh—my—gosh. Lo: (Phone rings, Lo pulls away the phone) Please don't answer it! Ty: You'll have to face him sometime! (Presses a button) Mr. Ridgemount: (Angrily on the phone) WHAT IS GOING ON AT MY HOTEL?!! Lo: Nothing, Daddy. I just had a few friends over, no biggie. Mr. Ridgemount: Well the news report said over a hundred teenagers were running wild and disturbing the guests. Lo: No! Daddy, you know how the camera adds ten pounds? Well, it also adds ten teens for every one that was actually there. Mr. Ridgemount: (Angrily, while seeing the his hotel on the news) IS THAT MY POOL?! Lo: (To herself) Is that my Jeep? Mr. Ridgemount: (Angrily on the phone, yelling) That is IT! WHEN I GET HOME, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK AND YOU CAN KISS YOUR SUMMER VACATION GOOD— (Phone explodes) Ty: (Whistles) I think your party days are over! Lo: Please Rosie, will you help me clean up the condo? By the time they get home, everything will be perfect. Ty: (Points to the TV) The RCMP was here?! Lo: They were? Oooh, he's cute! (Ty turns off the TV) Hey! I was watching that! Ty: Who's going to clean the rest of the hotel? Replace all the pool chairs? Have you seen the hot tub? Lo: That's what the rest of the staff is for. I'm already on it. Ty: (Laughs) Right! Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1